Rogue
Early Life In terms of her birth, Rogue's is a complete mystery. Born to an unknown mother and father, she was adopted by the shape-shifter Raven Darkhölme when she was four. At some point, Rogue was entrusted to the care of Irene Adler, and she and Mystique went to great lengths to hide her in a secluded area. The area they eventually chose was the backwater town of Caldecott County Mississippi. This is where Rogue grew up and where she considers home. As Irene had foreseen the form Rogue's powers would take, they also took extensive steps to ensure Rogue's isolation from contact with others as much as possible. In spite of these precautions, while attending a party Rogue's powers manifested for the first time. She possesses the ability to take energy, memories, personality traits, and (if they are mutants) their powers for a short time through touching their skin. When she first got her powers, she was unable to control the powers she obtained. She also could not distinguish the memories taken from whom she touched from her own, causing significant confusion. Notes * Rogue is an Orphan. * Her roommate was Kitty Pryde for the first two years of school. * Rogue absorbs Cyclops' power and was able to control it, suggesting she's taking his powers at a genetic level, bypassing the brain damage that prevents Scott from turning off his eye beams. * One of her classes is shown to be in Drama with, Scott Summers, Paul Haits, Taryn Fujioka and Duncan Matthews, All of whom are at least one grade higher than her. * She was sent to the principal's office. While there, talked with Lance, and waited with Fred, & Todd. * Took the longest to join the X-Men, and doesn't join until halfway though the season. * Enjoy Dracula things, was reading Draculla, the book, and was part of the Dracula The Rock Opera. * In Spykecam, Rogue is shown to be red belt. * In second year, she and Kitty tried out for a part in the Dracula The Rock Opera, by Jason Nasier. * Was an antagonist for the X-Men in both Mutant Crush and Middleverse. * Still wasn't fully over her crush on Scott Summers after a year. * Was briefly possessed by Jean Grey when she lost control of her powers. * Shadowcat and Rogue do not appear in Bada-Bing Bada-Boom. * During Rogue and Magneto's magnetic "dog fight," they pass by a massive skyscraper with the letters SE lit up. The SE stands for Stark Enterprise, an Iron Man reference. * Rogue, Boom Boom, Jean Grey, Shadowcat and Magma all joined together as the Bayville Sirens. * Rogue goes to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with Risty Wilde. * Rogue, Wolverine, Blob, Beast and Spyke were all captures by the military and sent to Area 51. * Rogue and Beast are both shown several times being rescued, but have no lines. * Ggraffiti murals were shown of caricature of Rogue, Wolverine, Cyclops and Jean Grey. * Rogue lost control of her powers when she was in grade 11, and turned into a dangerous force. * Declined to attend a cruise vacation after her powers over took her, being too weak to get out of bed. * Charles Xavier, Shadowcat, Wolverine and Rogue are the only X-Men to have any lines in X23. * Rogue misses the last day of high school. * Beside's screaming, had no lines in Dark Horizon II. * While mind-controlled, Gambit was the only one who refused to fight her; only blocking her attacks. * Rogue pushed the statue of Mystique off a cliff. * Rogue, Storm, Wolverine and Beast all appear in No Good Deed, but have no lines. * Was once kidnapped by Remy Lebeau, and taken to New Orleans. * Rogue & Remy went to New Orleans, during Mardi Gra. * Rogue appears, but has no lines in Ascension I. * Found out she's adopted daughter of Mystique, and adopted brother of Kurt wagner. * Charles Xavier saw The Future, Rogue was flying without gloves, and presumably wearing Remy's coat. * Rogue is able to control''Dorian Leech's'' powers and turn it on and off. * The coat that Rogue was wearing in the future resembled the coat that Gambit wears. Rogue herself has worn a similar coat previously in Turn of the Rogue. * Charles Xavier saw The Future where Rogue is a member of X-Men and in control of her powers. * Rogue had been very close with Irene, as Irene has several Pictures of her in her house. * In Dark Horizon I Rogue takes the powers of Charles Xavier, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Cyclops on-screen in one night. The next day she takes the powers of Scarlet Witch, Avalanche, Blob, Toad, Quicksilver and appears to already have the skills of Mystique. That night she takes the powers of Colossus, Sabretooth, Pyro, Gambit and Magneto. * Jean Grey was the first character to loose control of her powers in the series. Hank Mc'Coy was the second, then Wanda Maximoff was next with Evan Daniels being the fourth, and fianaly Rogue was the fifth and final character. * A list of all of the people Rogue has touched was shown in Self Possessed. Cody Robbins, Trivia * Rogue's Gothic look is exclusive to this series. * She is the only main female member to not wear sandals in her regular clothing. * Meghan Black (Rogue) & Kirby Morrow (Cyclops) work together as Atlanta and Jay on Class of the Titans. In the Comics * Her real name isn't Anna Marie but her last name is still unknown. * Wolverine mentors some of the younger X-Men like Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Jubilee, and Armor. * Remy Lebeau and Rogue have an on-again-off-again relationship, but they were married in 2018. Category:X-Men: Evolution Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Animated Character Category:Female